


Chase

by Starchains



Series: Random Prompts [14]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starchains/pseuds/Starchains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakura steals a bracelet. Belphegor wants it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase

Bakura grinned at the fuming teen with the tiara. The boy had caught sight of him leaving the mansion with the bracelet around his wrist and chased him through the city, flinging knives and wires at him with no care for bystanders. He was fairly sure that blonde woman who had been focussed on her phone had her throat cut, and the teenager with the stack of books had been disembowelled. He hadn’t had this much fun on a chase since he first robbed a tomb. That had been a great day. He took a moment to bask in the memories as the teen stood ready and alert a few metres from him.

“Ushishishi! Hand over the bracelet, peasant!” the cute blond teen demanded. Bakura itched to sweep the hair away from his eyes and see if they were as furious as his voice.  
“What? This old thing?” Bakura tossed the pretty bauble he had stolen earlier up into the air, casually snatching it out of the air just before a cleverly thrown wire could snag it. “Why on earth would you want this?” Really, it was nothing special. He had taken it as a trophy more than anything. He had heard that the Pesca Mansion was supposed to be impenetrable, and he took that, as he took most things, as a challenge. Taking a bracelet off a ladies arm was a good way to prove how very vulnerable they actually were. Of course, it couldn’t be that easy. He had heard screams on his way out, and gone back to look after sheer curiosity. The lady had been bleeding out, strung up like a marionette.

“The Prince requires it, as proof,” the teen ground out, from behind teeth bared in a ferocious grin.

“Proof of what? Oh, are you the one responsible for that rather messy murder? It has been a long time since I’ve seen a kill with such artistry.” Bakura bowed deeply, only half mocking. The way the body had been strung up was sheer poetry. He hadn’t expected it to come from someone so young. Too bad the kill would steal all the attention from his own audacious theft.

“Thank you. Give me the bracelet,” the teen demanded again.

“Give me your name,” Bakura counter-offered.

“Ushishishi! I’m Prince Belphegor. Give me the bracelet!” Belphegor started to advance again, breaking their temporary truce. Instead of leaping away, Bakura darted forward, grabbing a handful of the Prince’s hair and whispering in his ear.

“What will you give me for it?”


End file.
